No Choice
by ericaj318
Summary: One shot(could be more) based on a fan theory [LokixOC]


"What's going on?" Agent Logan Miller asked as she caught up with Agent Coulson and Director Fury.

"The tesseract is doing strange things and I called Fury to come check it out. You need to be down there too in case anyone gets hurt," Coulson answered as he walked away.

"Got it," Logan replied as she followed Fury.

"What's happening, Dr. Selvig?" Fury asked as they came to the destination.

Erik looked up to see Fury and Miller walking toward him, "The tesseract is misbehaving and I don't mean that in a funny way. It's throwing all sorts of energy readings around. This whole place will go down because of it."

Before Fury could ask another question, Hawkeye walked up, "Something on the other side is causing the disturbance."

"Other side?" Fury asked, turning his head to look at the tesseract.

Hawkeye nodded and began to explain, "It is an energy source but it can work as a portal between two worlds. My guess would be that someone wants in," he said before backing up.

Logan saw Hawkeye' moves and looked to see the tesseract was throwing blue lights everywhere.

"It's doing it again," one of the researchers announced.

Fury, Miller and Selvig backed up along with Hawkeye and watched as the blue lights grouped together and shot at the ceiling before shooting back down and revealing a man on the platform. Some of the soldiers made their way over. Logan stepped forward but Fury placed his arm in front of her.

"I'm a medic," she stated, "I need to check this man out."

Fury shook his head as they watched the man, dressed like a god of sorts with a staff, jump into action and take out the soldiers.

"There's something wrong with him," Logan said as she pushed past Fury to get closer to the intruder.

The man was next to Hawkeye when Logan got close. She watched as the man put his staff to the Hawkeye's chest and his eyes went back briefly. She noted in this time that the intruder was pale, his eyes were dark and sunken in, and he was face was dripping with sweat.

The man turned to see Logan but also Fury packing up the tesseract.

"Not so fast," the intruder threatened, "I'll be needing to take that with me," he stated, his tone even.

"Who are you?" Fury shouted back.

"I am Loki and I am burdened with glorious purpose," he answered, an evil grin curling his lips.

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Erik shouted. Loki looked his direction and simply did to him what he'd done to Hawkeye.

Logan stared as she realized who he was. Fury wasn't done with his interrogation, "What 'glorious purpose'?"

Erik stopped Loki from answering, "He's stalling because this place is about to implode. He's trying to bury us all."

"It's true," Fury said proudly.

Loki smiled, "Well then we must make haste," he decided, "Who are you?" he asked, as his attention shifted to Logan.

She walked up bravely to him, placing her hand on his moist cheek, "I'm Agent Logan Miller and also a medic here. You're sick. What happened to you?" she asked as he pushed her hand away.

"I am well," Loki responded, "And my health is of no concern to you. Come," he ordered to Hawkeye and Selvig.

"I'm going with you. You need medical attention whether you think so or not," Logan said, defiantly as she walked with Loki toward the exit.

"Agent Miller, you will do no such thing. Going with him by choice is an act of treason," Fury shouted, shocked by her behavior.

Logan didn't understand her feelings yet but she knew this man needed her, "If doing my job is treason then so be it."

As she spoke, she saw Loki falter and she quickly grabbed his elbow, helping to support him and keep him upright.

They exited the lab and walked toward a truck. Hawkeye and Selvig got into the truck but Logan helped Loki into the bed.

"How do you feel right now?" she asked, as they sped off, shield agents chasing them as the whole base began to shake.

Loki rolled his eyes, though his breaths were shallow, "I told you already that I am fine."

"You're burning up and you can barely stand on your feet. Let me help you," Logan insisted grabbing his arm to look for a vein.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her work. "If you heal me it will only help me to better serve my purpose and all the lives I take will be on your hands as well."

Logan pulled an IV and a bag of fluids from her backpack, "I took an oath to help people. I going to stick this needle in your arm to rehydrate you. It should give you some strength back," she said as she pulled his sleeve back and seamlessly slipped the needle into his vein and then held the bag of fluids in the air.

"You'll regret this," Loki said, his eyelids heavy as he tried to stay strong. He couldn't sleep because Thanos would enter his mind and the heat would rise again.

"I'm sure I will," Logan said with a smile as she reached up and placed the back of her hand on his forehead once more to feel the heat of his skin.

A/N: So, what do y'all think? Should I continue this story or is a 'comfort one-shot'? Please R&R. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
